Subway Girl
by TamoraSky
Summary: Sango Taijiya is a women living in New York City; And when she meets Miroku Houshi, her life completely turns around. Their love unravels and blooms, turning into something they both never imagined it to be. Betrayal,Hope,Happiness,Hurt and finding each other again will come together to make a true tale that will always be considered one of the greatest love stories of them all.
1. Fortunate? Meeting

**Author's note: Ok Hi. Thanks for clicking on my story! So for you who don't know New York City has 5 parts of the city (Brooklyn, Manhattan, The Bronx, Queens, and Staten Island) and Harlem is kinda like a neighbourhood of Manhattan ( it in upper Manhattan) . so to make this simpler Manhattan, Brooklyn, The Bronx, Queens and Staten Island they are all the same city, which is New York City just different areas of the city with names. If your still confused look it up. **

**Inuyasha does not belong to me, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi **

May 13, 2000

Harlem,Manhattan, New York City.

Sango Taijiya sat in her living room in her townhouse reading her favourite novel "Memoirs of a Geisha" crying at the book, with her cat, Kirara curled up on her lap. Sango heard a knock at the door. Sango got up, after making sure Kirara was off her, wiped tears away, blew her nose and answered her door.

'how may I help you?' Sango asked, to see none other then her best friend Kagome Higurashi, with bags her hands….not shopping bags….but suitcase bags.

'wha-what, are you doing with all those bags?' Sango asked

'I broke up with him' Kagome pushed past her best friend, putting her bags down in the front.

'so, you took the number 3 subway from lower Manhattan to get to Harlem, to tell me that you and Inuyasha broke up again?' Sango asked…..being hopeful that Kagome wasn't gonna say what Sango thinks she gonna say

'no, silly. I'm moving back in!' Kagome picked her bags up and wondered off to the guest room for the 7th time this year.

'she'll be out in 3 days, 3 days' Sango muttered to herself, she looked up towards the ceiling as she heard Kagome turn the shower on.

'well….there goes my shower for tonight' Sango complained and plopped back down on the sofa continuing to read, and cry

. …...

Sango was awoken by Kagome shaking her awake. Sango had fallen asleep on the sofa whilst she was reading her book.

'you're reading that book again?' Kagome asked

'yeah….I love this book' Sango looked up at her friend

'anyway, Kohaku phoned you. Your to meet him at Times Square station' Kagome pulled the blanket off of Sango

'….is it Saturday?' Sango asked

'yeah' Kagome opened the blinds

'OH SHIT!' Sango bolted off the couch and ran up to her room, to get dressed in her favourite pair of Levi jeans, her John Lennon t-shirt, and her red converse, and put her hair in a high ponytail. Sango booked it back down the stairs

'I'm guessing, your not very excited' Kagome sat down on the sofa, with a cup of tea in her hands

'I gotta go!' Sango bolted out of the door

'yup, I guessed'. Kagome chuckled.

…

Sango ran to the subway as fast as she could. She took her metro card out swiped it…she looked at the sign _'please swipe again'_ the machine showed

'oh come on!' Sango swiped her card again, slower this time _'go'_ the machine said, Sango rushed through to the platform. Sango stood waiting for about 5 minuets until the subway arrived. Sango pushed past the crowd of people, whom she was assuming were tourists and got on. She found herself squished in-between people, which was awkward because the man in front of her was facing her, their bodies were squished together, and he was extremely handsome. He had black hair, which was in a rat tail and he had violet eyes.

'sorry about this' he spoke

'oh no, it's the tourists fault, not yours' she replied, he replied with only a chuckle

'so where are you headed to?' the man asked

'oh, Times Square. I'm picking my little brother up an-' Sango was cut off by a yelp, for she felt a hand on her butt

'what?' He asked

'someone just touched my ass' Sango told him

'really?' the man asked

'yeah' she looked down to see his arm reached around her, leading up for Sango in finding the culprit, in which she slapped him as hard as she could. The man looked down to her looking not impressed.

'Sorry I have a wondering hand' He scratched the back of his head nervously. Sango continued to glare at him.

'I'm Miroku Houshi' He laughed nervously, Sango didn't respond just stood there glaring at him.

'look I'm sorry, lets just forget about it….what's your name?' Miroku asked

'….Kameko Madoka' Sango lied

'….doesn't Kameko mean turtle child? And Madoka means circle' Miroku pointed out

'yeah, I know' Sango looked away

'you're lying about your name' Miroku smirked

'excuse me it's my stop' Sango pushed her way around Miroku

'well, this is my stop as well' Miroku followed her. Sango left the subway car, Miroku following after her.

'come on what's your real name?' Miroku asked

'it's Kameko' Sango lied again

'oh come on, I'm sure it's something pretty like, Lucy, Courtney,Kasumi, Sakura, Nina or Sayuri' Miroku continued to talk

'so what is your name?' Miroku asked again

'SANGO!' they heard a voice call, Sango turned to see her little brother Kohaku run towards her.

'Sango I just got here, have you been waiting long?' Kohaku asked, Sango looked back at Miroku

'no I just got off the subway, come on let's go' Sango put a hand on her brother's back

'Sango…..I KNEW KAMEKO WASN'T YOUR REAL NAME!' Miroku shouted after her. Sango rolled her eyes

'Sango, who is he?' Kohaku asked regarding Miroku

'Some creep I met on the subway. Now come on Dad's probably waiting' Sango smiled at her little brother, and he smiled back.


	2. Repentance

Sango and Kohaku walked in to the restaurant, looking for their father.

'Sango, there he is' Kohaku pointed out their father sitting at a booth, reading his newspaper. Sango and Kohaku slid in, sitting across from their father

'dad' Sango said to get her father's attention

'oh! sorry, I was reading about the stabbing in New Jersey' the older man folded his newspaper. Hiroshi Taijiya, former husband of Tomoyo Taijiya, chief of the NYPD,and father to Sango and Kohaku. Moved to New York City in 1989 from Tokyo with his wife,nine year old daughter and unborn son. Currently 46 years old.

'you wanted to talk to me about something?' Sango asked

'yes, Sango I wanted to talk to you about your rent' he spoke

'oh my god, dad. When I fall into debt I will let you know' Sango stood up

'Sango, sit' Hiroshi ordered, Sango obeyed and sat.

'I'm just wondering if your alright financially. I mean with the townhouse, student fees at collage, and your only working as a secretary for a big law firm. I was just wondering, are you all right?' Hiroshi asked

'I'm fine dad, Kagome's moved back in and I'm dropping out of collage anyway' Sango bit her nails

'your kidding…Sango, why? you have so much potential, why drop out?'' Hiroshi put his coffee down, Kohaku sipped his coke staying out of this.

'dad I see no point in finishing. I'm only taking an art course, and I did two years already, doing a course for the secretary job at the firm' Sango stopped biting her nails

'ok….Sango, remember I'll support you no matter what' Hiroshi picked his coffee back up and began to drink again.

…

'ok I'll see you soon' Sango hugged her father good-bye

'Sango, on the first, I need to visit your aunt in Tokyo. Would you be able to take Kohaku for a bit?' Hiroshi asked

'yeah, I would be able to. Kiddo, just gonna give you a warning Kagome is back living with me, so Inuyasha may bursts through the door demanding his woman back' Sango laughed at Kohaku's nervousness

'ok I'll see you soon' Sango repeated as she hugged her father once more, and then hugged Kohaku good-bye and then she was off back to the subway station. Sango sat on a bench waiting for the subway.

'Hello' a familiar voice said. Sango looked up to see Miroku Houshi

'don't you have a home?' Sango asked

'funny, I was about to say the same thing' Miroku smirked. Sango rolled her eyes and didn't respond

'so Sango…..much prettier then Kameko' Miroku stated

'don't make fun of my name choice' Sango looked at him

'I wasn't making fun of, I was just saying that Sango is prettier then Kameko….do you actually like that name?' Miroku smile disappeared

'yes, I love that name. Excuse me my subway is here' Sango got up and walked past Miroku, little did she know Miroku was hot on her heels. Sango sat down and saw Miroku standing over her

'Are you stalking me?'

'well….no although it may seem so, I am not'

'yes it does' Sango replied causing Miroku to laugh nervously

'ok, fine. How about I take you to dinner, my treat, in repentance for making fun of your false name'

'I don't think so'

'ok fine, how about if I take you out to diner, because I want to'

'next stop 135th street' the overhead speaker announced

'maybe' Sango said, as she stepped off the subway onto the platform, Miroku following her

'it that a yes?' Miroku asked

'I guess'

'great! can I have your number?'

'give me a sec' Sango reached into her purse pulling out a pen and a pad of paper,and started to write her number down.

'That's my home phone and that's my cell number' Sango handed him the paper

'ok bye now' Sango started to walk to the exit

'I'LL CALL YOU LATER BEAUTIFUL' Miroku called after Sango, causing her to roll her eyes and blush.


	3. Movie

Sango sighed as she walked through the door, Kirara ran to the front as if to welcome her mistress home

'hey, Kirara' Sango bent down and petted the cat.

Sango had found Kirara about one year ago on the street, the cat was being beaten by some boys, Sango stopped the boys, and found what they were picking on. It was a small cat, with two tails. Sango had taken the cat home and called her Kirara. Ever since Kirara has been loyal only to Sango…although takes a great liking to Kohaku, as well.

'Where is Kagome?' She asked the cat, Kirara just mewed. Sango smiled, picked Kirara up and walked into the house to find Kagome.

'Kags?' Sango called out, not too loudly that she would startle Kirara though

'I'm in the kitchen!'

'please don't tell me your baking something, because whenever you do there always ends up to be a mess, that I have to clean up' Sango walked into the kitchen to find it, yup a total mess. There at the stove stood Kagome in a yellow sundress, with her raven hair pulled into a bun.

'whatcha up to?' Sango asked nervously

'I'm trying to make Pork Buns'

'Pork Buns?'

'Pork Buns'

'ok…..has Inuyasha called yet?' Kagome's shoulders slumped

'I'm gonna take that as a no….' silence filled the kitchen…..

'oh well!' Kagome continued to make the pork buns

'do you wanna talk about it?'

'…..nah….I'd rather not…SANGO!' before Sango knew it, Kagome had her in a hug, she was crying….luckily for Kirara had jumped onto the table before this happened

'What…if…he….doesn't….want…me….any…more' Kagome sobbed

'it's ok. If he doesn't take you back he's a fool' Sango stroked Kagome's hair

'really?'

'really…..and if your desperate, my neighbour Koga thinks your hot'

'I….don't….want…..Koga' Kagome started to cry again

'I know, don't worry within a few day, Inuyasha will be back, demanding you go back to him…..it's happened the last 7 times'

Kagome sniffled and pulled away from Sango

'better?' Sango asked

'better' Kagome reassured her

'good, cause your cleaning the kitchen'.

….

Later that night, the two girls decided on having an Audrey Hepburn night. A tradition they have of where they watch as many Audrey Hepburn movies they can before one of them falls asleep.

'I can't wait till next year!' Kagome exclaimed

'what's next year?'

'don't tell me you forgot?'

'I forgot'

'We're 21 next year'

'so?'

'meaning we're legal drinking age' Kagome couldn't believe her friend would forget about that

'oh…right'

'What do you mean oh…right? we can finally go to clubs, and maybe you'll meet a nice american boy' Kagome smirked

'Kagome…..I'm really not interested. I mean I have my job and family. I don't really want a boyfriend…..actually it's the last thing on my priorities….heck it's not even on the list, so allow me to die alone with myself' Sango put "Breakfast at Tiffany's" in

'fine you can live with your fifty cats' Kagome brought her legs up

'it's better then fifty children'

'shut up. you haven't had a romanic relationship,since you were in grade 12'

'yeah with Kuranosuke, do you remember how well that ended'

'…..you punched him in the face….didn't you?'

'yeah…..' Sango sat on the other end of the couch recalling the memory.

Kuranosuke and Sango had been dating since grade 10 and in the last month of grade 12, Kuranosuke had proposed to Sango to marry right after high school, Sango declined and told him she wasn't interested in getting married, when she was about to walk away, he grabbed her around the waist saying 'your mine! you'll always be mine' causing Sango to turn around and punch him in the face. They broke up in the nurses office 5 minuets later.

'but…I'm glad I punched him….because, who knows how many children I would have…or if I would still be married…..'

'that is true…hey? did you and him ever have…sex?'

'what? no, He wanted to stay pure until he was married….or engaged…..'

'ooohhh…have you noticed the word gag is in the word engaged'

'how the hell did you get from talking about Kuranosuke to the word engaged?'

'I don't know….must be my ADD'

'right…' Sango and Kagome didn't realize that their movie was forgotten until they heard George Peppard saying

_"You know what's wrong with you, Miss Whoever-you-are? You're chicken, you've got no guts. You're afraid to stick out your chin and say, "Okay, life's a fact, people do fall in love, people do belong to each other, because that's the only chance anybody's got for real happiness." You call yourself a free spirit, a "wild thing," and you're terrified somebody's gonna stick you in a cage. Well baby, you're already in that cage. You built it yourself. And it's not bounded in the west by Tulip, Texas, or in the east by Somali-land. It's wherever you go. Because no matter where you run, you just end up running into yourself." He takes out the ring and throws it on Audrey Hepburn's lap "here I've been carrying this thing around for months….I don't want it anymore' Audrey Hepburn, still holding the cigarette in her hand opens the box to see the ring she and George Peppard got from a cracker jack box. She's crying, she slips the ring on her finger. She exits the cab and runs after George Peppard 'where's the cat?' she asks 'I don't know' he responds, rain pouring down on them 'cat…..cat…CAT!' she calls as she runs into the back alley, no response. She looks back at him, distressed, when all of a sudden she hears a meow, she looks down 'oh, cat' she picks the cat up and looks at George Peppard smiling, he smiles back. The song Moon River starts playing. Audrey Hepburn walks to George Peppard, they look at each other and Embrace. The End. _

'I love that movie' Kagome says

'I know right? I like "Roman Holiday" a bit better though…it's so sad'

'really? my favourite Audrey Hepburn movie is "Funny Face"

'I would be, Kagome you always like musicals, I would of though you liked "My Fair Lady" better'

'no, Audrey Hepburn doesn't actually sing in it'

'I knew there was something fishy about that movie!'

'you just realized?'

'yeah…..Hey what are you up to tomorrow?' Sango asked

'nothing…..sitting around and being pathetic'

'good cause, we are gonna take the Subway to Time's Square tomorrow and we are going shopping'

'ok…I guess it would be good to get my mind off of Inuyasha'

'THAT'S THE SPIRIT' Sango lightly punched Kagome's arm.


	4. Plans

May 14, 2000

'Kagome, I'm gonna go pick up some groceries, I'll be back in about an hour' Sango yelled up the stairs

'What? I though we were going shopping…' Kagome asked, her hair wrapped up in a towel and her body wrapped up in a towel

'we are, I'm just getting groceries for supper tonight and plus you still will want to do your hair and makeup and that will take a long time'

'that is true….ok will you pick me up some conditioner I finished mine, and had to use yours'

'…..thanks….ok will do, I'll see ya in an hour' Sango left the house in her 1970's white hot pants, a light pink tank top underneath a baggy green shirt that was tucked in, her black flip flops and her hair done up in a high ponytail.

Sango walked out of the door and saw her neighbour, Koga Yokai working on his garden

'Morning Koga' Sango called out

'oh, Mornin Sango' Koga brushed off his hands and walked toward Sango

'I heard Kagome's back living with you'

'yeah she is…..Koga….'

'what?'

'don't even think about it'

'think about what?'

'think about sweeping Kagome off her feet, she just got out of that relationship with Inuyasha, she doesn't need another one'

'what! the mutt left her again?'

'I think it was the other way around'

'well that's it! I don't care how happy he makes her, He has hurt my woman 7 times….I will not stand around any longer'

'ok…well I got to go' Sango turned around rolling her eyes at Koga's "amazing" listening skills

….

About half an hour later Sango returned home

'I am so glad I got most of this food on sale….ohh…we're gonna have Ramen tonight….I haven't had Ramen since February' Sango talked to herself while she walked into the house

'Kagome! I'm home'!'

'oh! sir? yup she's here, I'll give the phone to her' Kagome walked out of the living room to Sango

'San, phone is for you' Kagome handed the phone to Sango and took the groceries to put them away

'hello?'

'Hey Sango, it's Miroku Houshi, the creep on the subway'

'ooh, hi Miroku, so decided to give me a call huh? Sango walked to the living room and sat down

'so…about diner-'

'let me guess you want to cancel' Sango cut him off, Kagome came into the living room, giving Sango a questioning look.

'NO! I mean of course I don't. Who would want to cancel a date with a beautiful girl like yourself? no I'm phoning to ask you about dinner how does Wednesday at 6 work?

'um..I'm pretty sure that works'

'great, then meet me at "Tout Va Bien" at 6, and don't over dress, but dress up a little'

'ok….I'll see you on Wednesday then' Sango smiled

'ok, bye' Miroku hung up first,then Sango hung up

'what was that all about?' Kagome asked

'I have a date on Wednesday at 6…'

'your kidding' Kagome couldn't believe it

'nope'

'SANGO! that's great!' Kagome squealed

'wait…..Why didn't I hear about this Miroku Houshi?' Kagome asked, slightly insulted

'um….He was a pervert I caught touching my ass on the subway'

'THIS IS WHY I DON'T RIDE THE SUBWAY!'

'I like the subway…..'

'your just like Sota'

'how is your family?' Sango asked

'their good' Kagome responded.

Kagome's mother, grandfather and brother lived in Yonkers, New York. Kagome moved to New York City for school and ended up staying, the family originated from Nagisaki and came to the USA just after Kagome was born. Kagome's father died in a car accident.

'good' Sango smiled

'I'm going to Yonkers in September, we are going to be visiting father's grave'

'ok, that's another like…5 months away, but thanks for the notice in advance. Oh! that reminds me, Kohaku is gonna be staying with us on June 1st'

'ok, i can deal with that, Kohaku is a good kid' Kagome accepted. Sango smiled at her best friend.


	5. Work

Sango walked as fast as her stupid little shoes would get her to the office. Sango had slept in….again. No this was not the first time Sango was late for work….she was late about once a month. Sango finally made it into the building. She pulled down her white blouse, made sure her black pencil skirt was straight and continued to walk as she took her small mirror out of her purse to see if her bun was still intact, luckily for her it was. She took the stairs….as she always did, it was faster that way. She got to her floor, let herself catch her breath.

'Sango your late' a voice spoke as she walked pass to get to her desk

'I know, Ash. I don't need reminding' Sango talked back to her coworker

'Vicky, can I have a bit of that?' Sango pointed to the cup of coffee on her other coworkers desk

'yup, just take it. I got it for you anyway' Vicky informed her

'thanks' Sango smiled picked up then cup and sipped it as she walked to her desk just opposite of Vicky's desk

'god, what is this?' Sango asked holding up the cup to Vicky, pointing to the cup as well.

'Coffee….oh wait…it's gonna be cold'

'thanks…' Sango said sarcastically making her two coworkers laugh.

Ash Hardy had been working a the firm for 3 years a secretary, He currently is unmarried. He was born in Vancouver, Canada. He walks from his studio apartment.

Vicky, full name Victoria Hampton had been working at the firm for 5 years. Married with 2 small children and currently pregnant. Born in New York, New York. She drives from The Bronx.

'Sango, I heard you were late again' Sango's boss stops in front of her desk.

Sesshomaru Seiga, a 35 year old emotionless man. Half brother to Kagome's on and off boyfriend Inuyasha. He is married to Rin Seiga. Born in Nagisaki, Japan.

'yes sir I was, I'm sorry'

'if you didn't work hard I would fire you but, seeing how you never have a problem with getting work done, you get to keep this job. I want you in my office in 15' He walks away, leaving the group of secretaries looking at him

'Vicky, do you have the Jinenji case?' Sango asked

'I think I do, let me see' Vicky went through the filing cabinet

'Here it is' Vicky got up holding her back, her belly swollen.

'you didn't need to get up, I could of gotten it' Sango took the file from her

'nah, exercise is good' Vicky laughed

'thanks' Sango opened the file, while Vicky get back to her desk

'you already 8 months, shouldn't you be on maternity leave?' Ash asked

'Ash, I'm not ready yet. Danny is a fireman and we need to send Liam and Fiona to daycare, we need the extra money'

'I should probably get to, Mr. Seiga's office' Sango stood with the file in her hand

'good luck' Ash and Vicky said before Sango disappeared.

The day was a usual work day: work, coffee break, work, get distracted, work, Lunch, more work. Sango looked at her clock.

_5:30_, that time ment one thing and one thing only, time to go home! Vicky would alway be the first one to leave.

"So do you want to go out for a drink?" Ash asked from his desk.

"oh...um...I can't, I'm underage"

"then maybe you can come over to my place for a drink"

"I would, but I'm so tired...I'm just going to go home. Read a book, drink tea, cuddle with my cat, and phone my family."

"Oh...alright then. I'll see ya tomorrow" and before Sango could say one more word Ash had left.

Sango stayed behind a bit longer to finish up some paper work for Mr. Seiga.

"Hello Sango" A small voice said, Sango looked up to see Rin Seiga.

Rin Seiga was a cheerful girl. She was 25 years old and married to Sesshomaru Seiga. Born in Saporo, Japan.

"Hello, Mrs. Seiga" Sango smiled

"Please just call me Rin"

"ok. Mr. Seiga is in his office still, you can go see himthough he's not busy"

"ok. well then I'll see you soon Sango"

"bye, Rin". Sango left work shortly after her encounter. Caught the subway and went home.


	6. Birthday

May 16,2000

_7:00_ Sango's clock blinked

'Shit' Sango swore, She got into her uniform **(A/N: she has two of the exact outfit she was wearing in the last chapter)** it was 30 minuets before she had to be at work, she put her hair into a neat ponytail. Sango ran to the 135th street subway station luckily she just made the subway. Sango got off at her stop and ran from there. Sango looked at her watch as she walked on to her floor _7: 25 _

'Just on time' Ash smirked

'Shut up, ash' Vicky snapped, Ash and Sango looked at each other as if they were saying "fuck, she's in on of these moods"

'Sango sat at her desk. A few minuets later Sesshomaru walked in

'Mr. Seiga' Sango stood up

'yes Miss. Taijiya?'

'You have a meeting with the Kent firm in 10 minuets, in the board room' Sango handed him some paperwork

'thank you' and with that Sesshomaru walked into his office

the room was silent

'did…..he just say….thank you?' Ash asked in disbelief

'Maybe he's in a good mood, even though he seems heartless, he still had some feeling' Vicky continued to work. About 9 minuets later a group of lawyers from the Kent firm walked in. Vicky stood up, greeted them and showed them to the board room. 2 minuets later she returned.

'there should be one other lawyer coming, Sango can you show him or her to the board room. I've got a doctor's appointment' Vicky asked as she put on her coat and was getting ready to leave

'why not ask me?' Ash asked a bit offended

'because your a moron' Vicky said as she left. Once she was gone Sango burst out into laughter

' oh shut up' Ash continued to work

'um….I'm here for the meeting' a voice spoke

'oh! sorry for the wait. I'll show you' Sango stood up and saw the man

'Miroku?'

'hey beautiful' as soon as he said that Ash's head popped up

'we still on for tomorrow?' Miroku winked, making Sango blush

'um….the meeting is this way, follow me' Sango turned around and started to walk, Miroku following behind her. Sango came back 2 minuets later.

' what is still on for tomorrow?' Ash asked

'none of your business'.

5:30 Sango left work, walked to the subway station and got on. She got off at Bay ridge - 95th street, Brooklyn. Sango walked a couple of blocks and found her old childhood home. She walked up the familiar paved walked way to the two story white house with a green trim. Sango walked in, not bothering to knock

'whose there?' the man from inside asked

'relax it's just me' Sango laughed at her father

'oh, Sango…what brings you here?'

'where is Kohaku?'

'I'm here' Kohaku appeared from the kitchen

'Happy Birthday Kiddo' Sango hugged her little brother

'what are you doing?' Sango asked

'making supper'

'nah-uh not while I'm here and especially not on your birthday' Sango laughed and made her way to the kitchen.

Sango made Kohaku's favourite, Lamb and mashed potatoes. By the time Sango was going to go it was already 10:30

'no, Sango you stay here tonight. I can give you a ride to work in the morning when I head to work' Hiroshi said

'really? thanks dad' Sango and her family retired up stairs to their rooms.

Sango walked into her room. It had been left the same way it was as she left it. Her "The Beatles" posters still hung, Her study desk, that had photos of her and her friends. She looked at one photo, it was the last day of school Sango, Kagome, and Sango's two friends Jakotsu and Bankotsu, they all had their arms around each other, however Jakotsu didn't have his arm around Bankotsu instead….Jakotsu was kissing Bankostsu on the cheek. Sango just smiled.

Jakotsu Shichinintai, Sango's openly gay friend. He currently lives in New Jersey with his boyfriend, Bankotsu.

Bankotsu Banryu, Sango's closet gay friend. Lives with Jakotsu in New Jersey.

Sango took out her old cotton "Indiana Jones" shirt. She smiled and changed in it and slept in her underwear, something she did a lot when she was a teenager. Sango climbed into bed and fell asleep on her old mattress that she loved so much.


	7. Little Date

May 17, 2000

'Sango' Kohaku poked his sister

'hmm' Sango rolled over

'Sango' He shook her

'what do you want?' Sango groggily asked

'It's 6:30, breakfast is ready' Sango looked her her now 11 year old brother

'what day is it?'

'it's Wednesday' Kohaku went over to Sango's window and opened the blinds

'Kohaku, let me sleep for five more minuets'

'no, dad's giving you a ride to work. If you don't out of bed this instant I'll drag you out'

'I'm in my underwear, I wouldn't suggest it' Sango turned her back to her brother

'Sango, get up' Kohaku continued to stare at her

'I made your favourite' with just those words Sango shot up

'really?'

'really'

'I'll be down in half an hour, let me take a shower' Sango said, Kohaku left her room chuckling.

….

After her shower, Sango was down stairs, dressed in the same outfit as the day before.

'didn't you wear that yesterday? You still have clothes here, you could change into them' Kohaku said

'I can't, I have to look…..professional….' Sango wasn't sure that was the right word to use, but she used it anyway. Sango sat across from her father. Hiroshi was wearing his police uniform and was drinking his coffee, and was silent as he always was on this day.

'shoot!' Sango exclaimed. Kohaku and her father looked at her was a questioning look.

'I don't know what to wear'

' don't know what to wear for what?' Hiroshi asked, Sango looked at her father, who wasn't catching on. Kohaku on the other hand was.

'you have a date' Kohaku blurted, Sango blushed.

'what? with who?'

'look dad, you don't need to get worried. I'm 20 years old, I can take care of myself'

'I don't care if your 50. who is the guy?'

'his name is Miroku Houshi'

'I'm gonna get Kagome to look him up in the files'

'Don't get Kagome to look up anything! I'm not a child, I can look out for myself'

'you are a child! your so young. why could't you be a regular kid, and once getting out of high school take a year off, then decide what you want to do. Not as soon as your out of high school, go to a college and get a good paying job' \

'dad, I was 18 when I when took that course, not that young'

'yeah? and I wish I told you that you couldn't take that course' Hiroshi looked away as soon as Sango stood up. Sango walked up to Kohaku and ruffled his hair and left the house without another word.

…

Sango got to work a little early

'Sango? your here early' Vicky said as she sat down

'yeah, I stayed the night over at my old house and me and my dad got into another fight'

'About your life?'

'yeah'

'Hello Vicky, my sweetness and light' Ash walked in and stopped in his tracks to see Sango

'why are you here?' he asked

'I work here'

'really? I though you just stayed in here for the air-conditioning' Ash responded with sarcasm

'both of you shut up, your making my ears bleed by just listening to hear you two bitch at each other' Vicky snapped, yup this mood again. The day was like most, Fighting, talking, working, negotiations, yup a regular day.

'Sango, it's 5:00' Ash said, Sango looked up from her work

'where's Vicky?'

'she left 5 minuets ago'

'oh shit, I got to go' Sango quickly packed up her stuff and ran to the subway station. She waited for 10 minuets before the subway came.

…

at 135th street Sango got off and ran home. Sango bursted through the door.

'there you are! it's already 5:30, you have half an hour' Kagome stood at the front.

'I know, I know. Get me ready' Sango and Kagome ran up to Sango's room. Kagome took out a pair of dark skinny jeans, while Sango got a low, lacy, red corset shirt with black ties to put on. Kagome threw the pants to Sango. Sango quickly put the jeans on and the corset top. Kagome handed Sango a pair of red heels and they left Sango's hair down. They looked at the clock, 5:35. Sango sat down and Kagome put black eye makeup, and red lipstick on her. They looked at the clock 5:50

'ok I have to go get the subway' Sango was about to walk out

'…I can drive you' Kagome said

'and you didn't tell me this until now?'

'come on let's go'.

10 minuets later they got to the restaurant, what should of been a 18 minuet drive, but with Kagome's driving they were able to cut off 8 minuets

'6:00, thanks Kags, I'll see you later'

'Don't forget to use a condom!' Kagome yelled out of the window

'shut up!'

…..

Sango walked into the restaurant and saw Miroku. She walked to the table and sat down across from him.

'hello beautiful' Miroku smiled

'hey creep' Sango responded with

'ouch, I'm truly hurt by your words, I can't believe you would say something like that to me, even though I'm paying for your meal'

'fine, fine, sorry' Sango can't help but laugh, Miroku smiles at her

'your cute, you know that?' Miroku smiled, Sango stopped laughing

'why do you say stuff like I'm beautiful or cute?'

'because it's true….haven't you ever had someone call you beautiful'

'well yeah….but most of those guys were only trying to get me into bed with them'

'well I can see why'

'what did you just say?'

'nothing'

'you better of said nothing'

'so….where do you come from?' Miroku asked trying to make conversation

'no, nah-uh I don't do back stories with strangers'

'oh so what, you'll make me tell mine, but you won't tell me yours?'

'pretty much'

'ok fine then, you don't get mine'

'ok then, I guess we can have an awkward silent dinner for the night. then afterwards we'll say goodnight and say how we had a night night and not mean it, and we will never see each other again' Sango played the scenario in her head

'oh? who knows maybe you'll find yourself totally attracted to me and start stalking me' Miroku said

'maybe…but out of the two of us that seems more like you to do that'

'ohhh a smart mouth huh?'

'nah I'm pretty stupid' The two just looked at each other and started to laugh. Once they calmed down the waiter offered them wine

'oh thank you-' Miroku smiled at the waitress, who was blonde and french

'but I'm underage' Sango finished his sentence

'oh I'm sorry' the waitress said in a heavy french accent

'it's fine' Sango smiled. The waitress left.

'wait….how old are you?' Miroku asked, a bit scared

'I'm 20 years old' Sango laughed

'oh….I was a bit scared you were gonna say 18'

'oh? why? are you like a 30 year old?'

'no, I'm 25'

'what do you do?' Sango asked

'I'm a lawyer, I though you knew that?'

'oh right! wait so if your 25-'

'I went into university right after high school when I was 18. Then I got into law school when I was 22 and did three years in law school. So pretty much I'm a newbie'

'you did the same thing as me'

'huh?'

'right after I was done high school I took a course at one of the collages, my father was not happy about it'

'I thought you didn't do back stories' Miroku smiled, Sango had a look of realization on her face, but she relaxed it.

'I guess I do now' Sango smiled

The next 2 hours were the best Sango had ever spent with a man, they just sat in the restaurant talking about things, they paid the bill and even still they continued to sit in the restaurant. Sango's cell phone started to ring.

'Sorry, I won't answer it' Sango looked in her black purse

'no it may be important'

'thanks, just give me a second' Sango took her phone out, flipped it open and elongated the antenna

'hello?' she spoke

'Sango? it's Kohaku'

'is everything alright?'

'it's dad….' That's all Kohaku had to say

'I'll be there in half an hour, ok?'

'ok….'

'hey, it's alright. It's not your fault, he loves you, we both do. I'll see you in 30' Sango hung up her phone

'I'm sorry, I have to go' Sango apologized

'where is your car?' Miroku asked as they both got up

'I don't have one, I need to take the subway'

'I'll give you a ride'

'you have a car?' Sango asked

'yeah, that day you met me, I had lent my car to my friend'

'ok…you sure you can give me a ride?'

'yes, Sango it's alright'

'thank you' Sango said as they left the restaurant.


	8. Don't Cry Anymore

Miroku drove Sango to Brooklyn, 30 minuets later they were in Sango's old neighbourhood

'It's this one' Sango pointed out the house

'I'll be out here waiting'

'no it's fine, come in. Just stay out of my dad's sight' Sango got out of the car, Miroku came around and stood next to her, she grabbed his hand, he looked at her and she let go

'I'm sorry'

'it's fine' Miroku grabbed her hand. The two walked up to the door hand-in hand, Sango let go of Miroku's hand and let herself in. Kohaku was sitting on the stairs, Sango took off her shoes, Kohaku looked up and saw his sister

'Sango, he's in the kitchen' Kohaku had tears in his eyes, Sango cupped his face in her hands and wiped away his tears

'I'll talk to him' Sango let go of her brother and went into the kitchen

'dad?' Sango called out, no answer

'dad?' Sango called again, she heard cries

Sango walked toward the sound, and found her father on his knees in the dining room, crying and obviously drunk

'Dad….' Sango said, He looked at Sango

'Sango….' He stood up walked toward her, Sango closed her eyes and turned her head away, scared she's going to get hit.

'Sango' her father's voice cracked, he grabbed her hands and kissed them and he was on his knees again, still holding her hands in his to his forehead

'I'm sorry, don't leave me. I love you, don't go' He cried

'Dad, I'm not going anywhere….I'm here' Sango didn't pull away from him

'don't leave me…you did a great job raising Kohaku'

'someone had to and you were busy with work'

'is that why your mother left?' Sango looked at him….and was suddenly remembered of when she was 9 years old and she asked a question similar to that

'no, mom left because it was her time' Sango responded with the exact thing her father had said to her.

'Sango, don't leave'

'I'm not going to leave, dad….I love you and Kohaku too much' Sango dropped to her knees and hugged her father. Once Hiroshi calmed down, Sango made sure he went to bed. She turned to Kohaku

'you gonna be alright?' Sango asked

'yeah I'll be fine'

'ok, I'm gonna go now, see ya' Sango waved to her brother as she got into Miroku's car.

'thanks, Miroku'

'no problem'

'I'll give you a ride home' Miroku offered

'no, it's already late and-'

'too bad, where do you live?'

'I live in Harlem' Sango said, Miroku started to drive out of Brooklyn when Sango said

'I'll tell you about my past.'


	9. Hidden Past

'I'll tell you about my past'

'Sango…..you don't have to' Miroku protested

'too bad' Sango said, it was silent as Sango was getting ready to tell Miroku everything

'My parents moved to New York when I was 9, we lived in that house for…all my life. My mom….was Tomoyo, she was 2 years younger then my dad….she was my idol, She dressed dolls up with me….she was my mother and my friend. I was ecstatic when I found out I was going to be an older sibling and that we would be moving. We moved when mom was 7 months pregnant, She would often bring me up on her lap and get me to sing softly for the baby…..May 16, she went into labour 3 weeks early…..once she gave birth to Kohaku….she only lived for another 24 hours before she died…..I cried so hard when I found out….for a month I was lost from this world. I resented Kohaku for taking away my mother. About a month later my father brought Kohaku to me…I told him to leave me be, dad didn't give up though, and after awhile dad forced me to see Kohaku…..and he reached up and grabbed my finger and he laughed…..all my resentment towards him left me….I loved him, I held him and In that instant I needed to be his sister and his mother, I never cried after that. So….in my eyes to Kohaku I'm a sister and a mother'

'wow…..I'm sorry'

'don't be, it's not your fault'

'you haven't cried since you were 9?'

'yup…..'

'want to here my story?'

'yeah'

' I was born in New York, my father, Takashi was Japanese and my mom, Kimber was American, We lived in Queens…..I don't remember my mom much, When I was 1years old my mom was killed in a accident, she was walking home from work and she was hit by a hit-and-run driver. My Father died of Cancer when I was 10….then after that, my Uncle Mushin took me in….he is a drunkard but he has a heart, so now I'm in Manhattan. But my story isn't nearly as sad as yours is'

'no I think your story is very sad'

'so, do you have a reason why you can't cry?' Miroku asked

'um….mostly like I needed to be strong for dad and Kohaku's sake. Miroku my house is this one'

'oh! sorry' Miroku parked the car

'do you want to spend the night….I mean not like that…but, I have an extra guest room that you could use, seeing how it's so late'

'nah, It's fine I like to drive, and I don't mind'

'you sure?'

'yes, I'm sure'

'thank you, Miroku. I had a good time tonight and I'm not just saying that to be polite…I mean it'

'I feel the same way' Miroku smiled

'Sango?'

'yeah?

'can I kiss you?' Miroku asked


	10. Simple? Kiss

'Can I kiss you?' Miroku asked. Sango sat there stunned at the question…she would never think about kissing a guy on the first date…but this was different…..she liked Miroku. Sango put her hand on the back of Miroku's head and brought their faces closer until they were kissing. It was a deep meaningful kiss. Sango shifted positions from sitting on her butt to sitting on her knees, facing Miroku. Miroku's long black hair curled around Sango's fingers. Sango brought her other hand close to the other one to deepen the kiss, Miroku's hands on the other hand were resting on her waist….was, they are now resting on her butt. Miroku pulled away and started to kiss Sango on the neck, but she pulled away. Her brown hair now a mess along with his. her lipstick smudged and now a light pinkish red covered Miroku's mouth.

'thank you, for dinner it was lovely' Sango said as she scooted out of his car

'I'll call you sexy thing' Miroku called out, Sango ran to her door steps and faced Miroku's car once more and waved, as she went inside.

'Your date lasted longer then expected' Kagome said from the couch

'yeah….some things came up and we had to go to Brooklyn'

'oh cool…Miroku did a wonderful job fixing your lipstick' Kagome blurted out as Sango sat next to her. Sango covered her lips and blushed a deep crimson.

'what happened?' Kagome asked

'nothing' Sango stood up and walked upstairs to her room

'oh nothing, my ass. why is there a hickey on your neck!' Kagome followed

'SHIT! there is one?'

'yup, you're busted' Kagome stood at the door of Sango's room as Sango got changed into her pj's which consisted of her boxers and "Star Wars" tank top

'did you take my advice?'

'what advice? no-'

'SANGO! we need to get you to a doctor, Jesus are you trying to get pregnant?'

'….Kags…'

'what?

'your an idiot'

'HEY!'

'we didn't sleep together, we just kissed'

'…ok'

'ok what?'

'if that's all that you want me to think….ok'

'it's what really happened

'yup I believe you' Kagome said sarcastically

'fuck you' Sango threw a pillow at Kagome, who just laughed

'I'm going to bed, Good night' Sango closed her door and went to bed, of thought of Miroku never leaving her mind


	11. Relationships

After that Miroku and Sango continued to see each other after that. The next couple of dates they did stuff like, going around Central Park hand-in-hand, or going for a drive in which both would end up of them kissing each other until all oxygen left their lungs. They liked each other a lot. it was another 5 months before they let all of their passion break though and slept together at Miroku's apartment. After that they were inseparable, They would get together, talk on the phone for hours. Once November came around the two never got along, in fact they fought a lot, but it would usually be made up that night. Only to wake up the next morning to repeat the cycle. But eventually they got over that stage of their relationship.

Miroku had never had a girlfriend like Sango, she only occasionally wore makeup, she was allergic to perfume so she didn't wear it, I often wore t-shirts and a pair of jeans. Where most of his past girlfriends would cake makeup on, they would smell like a fucking peach everywhere they went, and would wear Short skirts and strapless shirts and those girl always were caring of how people viewed them, that's thing thing Miroku loved best about Sango, she didn't give a shit of what people thought of her. The other thing Miroku loved about her was, that Sango knew she was sexy and beautiful but she didn't flaunt it, and he found that so beautiful.

Sango loved Miroku so much, but like a lot of people she had problems opening up to him. But he understood her, unlike her last boyfriend, Kuranosuke. He never abused her, never forced her into doing something. They often fought, but only over silly things like who is better "The Beatles" or "Bob Dylan". Kirara took a liking to him. They also had a lot of common interests like they both liked old movies, and old music, their works were close so that they could go to lunch with each other. Sango had only had one boyfriend before which was Kuranosuke. Between the two Sango liked Miroku more, Kuranosuke was very possessive of Sango. But this relationship was different, She didn't stay because she was scared, she stayed because she loved him.


	12. Gone Drinking

January 5, 2001

Sango took a deep breath, as she grabbed Miroku's hand as they stood in front of a green one story house in Queens.

'it's fine, he's gonna love you'

'really?' Sango nervously asked

'yeah, and besides he's not the scary. I had much more of a reason to be scared, your father is one of the chiefs of the NYPD' That was true, Miroku was barely shaking in his shoes when he met Sango's father…..although the night was very hectic….it wasn't Hiroshi who was causing the problems….it was Kohaku and Sango. Kohaku would say some unnecessary things about Sango's past, causing Sango to chase Kohaku…which she did eventually caught him, sadly as soon as Sango had Kohaku pinned to the ground and was about to spit on him….Hiroshi had broken them up.

'it's just gonna be me, you and Mushin, So there is no reason to get nervous' Miroku smiled….finding Sango very cute in this moment, Miroku knocked on the door, and looked back to Sango who was nervous. Miroku bent over and gave her a small kiss on the cheek before the door opened.

'Miroku!' The older, bigger man said with excitement as he hugged his nephew

'hello Mushin' Miroku said as he hugged his Uncle, the two broke apart

'Mushin' Miroku put a hand on Sango's back

'this is Sango Taijiya' Miroku introduced them

'well….She certainly is a beautiful one' Mushin smiled

'thank you, Mr. Houshi' Sango smiled a little

'don't be so formal! call me Mushin. Come on in' Mushin invited them in. Sango took off her shoes and Miroku took her coat.

'thanks' She meekly said, Miroku was amazed, he'd never seen Sango act like this

'Come, Sango' Mushin put his arm around her shoulder

'would you like something to drink?' Mushin asked as Sango sat down on a blue loveseat, Miroku sat on the seat next to her and Mushin sat in an armchair across from them

'Sango, would you like some sake?' Mushin repeated the question

'um, I'm underage so I don't drink'

'really? Miroku's last girlfriend was….20?, and she always had a drink whoever she was over. What was her name...it's was...oh! Nicole'

'Nicole?' Sango looked at Miroku

'yeah, she was-' Miroku was cut off

'not as pretty as you definitely, and you have much more class then she did...she ended up sleeping with someone else right?' Mushin asked

'yes, she did...' Miroku was slightly uncomfortable

'what about you Sango, what were your past relationships like?' Mushin asked

'um...I've only had one boyfriend, and that lasted from the time of grade 10-12 and I realized I didn't want to continue it any longer...he got possessive and I punched him in the face and I broke up with him in the nurses office 5 minuets later' Sango explained, Mushin bursted out laughing

'She's feisty, I like her'

'so do I' Miroku grabbed Sango's hand.

After a couple hours Mushin had finally convinced Sango to have a drink...which led to 2,3,4,5 and she was drunk. Miroku decided after the fifth drink they should go, Sango could barely walk. Miroku gave a piggyback ride to Sango to the car. Miroku sat Sango in the car and belted her in.

'bye, Mushin' Miroku said as he closed Sango's door

'I'm sorry I didn't realize she had such a low alcohol tolerance' Mushin apologized

'she'll be fine' Miroku said

'ok I'll see ya soon' Miroku got in his car.

Sango slept most of the way home, once they got to Harlem, she woke up and started talking...

Miroku helped Sango get out of the car, Miroku gave Sango another piggyback. They got inside the townhouse and Miroku went up stairs to put Sango to sleep when Sango said

'did you know I have reading glasses? Well I do'

'no Sango I never knew'.

Miroku finally got Sango to her room, Miroku was about to leave when Sango said

'Miroku, come here' Miroku walked to his very drunk girlfriend. Sango put her arms around Miroku and pulled him onto her bed.

'Sango, I'm not sleeping with you while your drunk'

'oh come on Miroku, we haven't slept with each other sinc-' and with that Sango was passed out.


	13. Chip Dip

April 11, 2001

'Happy birthday to you~ Happy Birthday to you~ Happy birthday dear Sango~ Happy Birthday to you~' the group of people sung. It was Sango's birthday again. Hiroshi had planned a birthday, Kohaku, Miroku, Kagome,Inuyasha, Koga, and Ash were all there. Kirara was a bit stressed by all of the people, so she just stayed on Kohaku's lap. Sango blew out all the candles, it was followed by cheers. Inuyasha and Kagome had gotten back together last September after Kagome returned from visiting her family in Yonkers.

'Sango! You can't go into a bar without me' Kagome hugged her friend

'don't worry Kags, I won't' Sango chuckled, Kagome didn't get off her friend

'Inuyasha, come and get your wench off of me' Sango called out

'Hey! What did you call me?' Kagome let go of Sango, who started to laugh

'whaddya need?' Inuyasha asked

'I wanted you to get your girl off of me'

'meh' with that Inuyasha went back talking with Miroku.

'Sango! Happy Birthday' Kohaku came up and hugged his sister

'you and dad are leaving already?' Sango asked

'yeah, I have school tomorrow' Kohaku hugged her good bye

'where is dad?'

'he's at the front'

'ok. Come on kiddo' Sango said her good-byes to her father. Once they left Sango found Inuyasha and Koga...fighting of course. Ash was talking with Kagome...but she couldn't find Miroku anywhere.

'Kags, where is Miroku?' Sango tapped Kagome on the shoulder

'oh, he went to the kitchen' Sango followed Kagome's orders and went to the kitchen.

'Miroku?' Sango called out

'Hey babe'

'why are you here?'

'I'm here for a party'

'no, I meant why are you in the kitchen?'

'oh, I was making a chip dip. Here how does this taste?' Miroku brought a finger with chip dip on it to her mouth. Miroku put his finger in her mouth and pulled it out.

'how does it taste?' Miroku asked

'it's um..'

'come on tell me the truth'

'it's um...terrible' Sango laughed, Miroku looked a bit hurt. Sango hugged him and kissed his temple

'I'll teach you how to make better chip dip, one day' Sango said as she held onto Miroku and he held onto her.

'Sango, I- I love you' Miroku whispered, Sango smiled

'I love you too' She whispered back. Miroku pulled away from the hug and kissed her

'how about we skip the party, and continue this upstairs' Miroku perversely smiled

'your pervert you know that?...yeah ok' Sango smiled, grabbed his hand and ran upstairs. Leaving the party attendants wondering where the two had run off to.


	14. Chocolate

June 16, 2001

'it's ok dad, really' Sango told her father

'I'm so sorry, having to leave Kohaku on you again. But your aunt is really not well' Hiroshi apologized

'it's fine, him and Miroku get along fine and I had be practically his mother during most of his childhood'

'ok, thank you Sango' Hiroshi stood up

'Tell Auntie Saki, I say hi' Sango stood up to let her father out. When the two of them heard

'WHY DO THE TAIJIYAS PREFER "THE BEATLES"?' it was Miroku

'because "The Beatles" are fucking amazing' Kohaku responded with

'KOHAKU! WHAT DID YOU SAY?' Sango yelled at her 12 year old brother

'I said fricking' Kohaku covered it up

'nice one' Miroku said

'thank you

'Miroku!'

'sorry, you should not be swearing' Miroku said in a monotone voice

'great role model you are' Sango said sarcastically

'looks like you have everything in control' Hiroshi laughed

'Kohaku, come and say goodbye to dad' Sango called out, both Kohaku and Miroku came to the door. Kohaku gave his dad a hug

'have a safe trip' Kohaku said

'I will' Hiroshi and Kohaku broke apart and Sango hugged her dad

'eat properly'

'I will'

'not too much salt'

'I won't'

'so that includes not too much Sushi, Fish, some noodle bowls-'

'Sango I know, you sound just like your mother' Hiroshi pulled away from his daughter.

'BYE!' the Taijiya siblings yelled to their father, who just waved back.

'what's for supper?' Kohaku and Miroku asked at the same time

'we just ate lunch' Sango looked at the two as she closed the door

'oh…what's for a snack?' they looked at her again

'make yourself a god damned snack' Sango walked to the living room and put her "Queen" CD in the disc drive. Her favourite song came on it was "Crazy Little Thing Called Love" , Miroku came up behind her, spun her around and started to dance with her. Kohaku sat on the couch, watching his sister and probably his soon to be brother-in-law dancing with each other. The song came to an end and so did Miroku and Sango's dancing.

'I'm still not making you a snack' Sango said

'aww come on!' Miroku pouted

'put your lip back in your mouth'

'how about if you sucked it?' Miroku reached his hand around her and started to grope her, only to be slapped

'my brother is sitting right there'

'no he isn't' Miroku pointed to the empty couch, Kohaku had gone up to another room without anyone noticing.

'ok then, you can kiss me' Sango agreed. Miroku gladly obliged and kissed her, it was just like their first kiss with each other…..except with a bit more tongue.

'get a room' Kohaku stood at the door frame, holding a chocolate bar. The two almost jumped away from each other.

'where did you get that?' Sango asked

'I found it in the drawer under the sink' Kohaku took a bite out of the chocolate bar. That drawer was Sango's emergency drawer….that was alway filled with chocolate.

'oh cool' Miroku headed to the kitchen a brought back….yup a chocolate bar

'man, the drawer is just filled. Why do you have it Sango?' Kohaku asked

'oh! I know this! Kohaku, there is this thing called PMS, it means premenstural syndrome, and it's when a woman gets really bitchy before their period'

'actually it's for when I'm on my period….wait…..WHY ARE WE TALKING ABOUT THIS?' Sango wondered

'because Kohaku asked'

'well we're dropping the subject. I'm going for a walk' and with that Sango left the house. Sango walked outside to find Koga watering her lawn

'Koga what are you doing?' Sango asked

'oh your lawn looked a bit dry, so I'm watering it'

'no, your making my grass grow, stop it'

'but sango-'

'no, stop making my lawn grow'

'fine' Koga turned the hose off

'are you alright?' Koga asked

'I'm surrounded by idiots' Sango sighed, Koga laughed

'good thing you live next to me, come on lets go for a walk'

'sounds nice' Sango smiled and the two walked off into Harlem. Little did Sango know, Miroku and Kohaku watched from inside

'I wonder where she's going….she we follow her?' Miroku asked

'no, no let her have space…..she doesn't deserve to have another jealous boyfriend' Kohaku said accidentally

'what?"

'shit! ok Miroku I'm going to tell you about Kuranosuke….but you can't let Sango know that I told you'


	15. Bruises

'So….Sango was dating a guy named Kuranosuke Takeda. She started dating him when they were in Grade 10' Kohaku explained

…Flashback…

December 1, 1995

Sango sat in class wearing her "Queen" tank top and her jean hot pants, sitting next to Kagome, who was wearing a "Wham!' tank top and a pair of regular short shorts.

'Students, we have a new student. Please welcome Kuranosuke Takeda, he just moved from Tokyo to New York' The teacher spoke

Sango and Kagome looked at the guy

'he's vaguely cute' Kagome whispered

'are you kidding me? look at him, he looks like he's having an allergic reaction to everything' Sango whispered back, Kagome couldn't help but laugh

'Miss. Higurashi, is something funny?' the teacher asked

'um…no Mr. Folk, there isn't anything funny, at all' Kagome stood up

'good, then you and Miss. Taijiya can help Mr. Takeda settle then' The boy went to the empty desk next to Sango.

'hi, I'm Kuranosuke' he introduced himself. Sango gave him a good look over….he was actually very good looking…..despite the fact he kept sniffling

'I'm Sango' Sango smiled

'and this is Kagome' Sango pointed to Kagome, who just waved.

May 2, 1996

Sango argued with Bankotsu in the hall again about who would win in a fight a Klingon or Vulcan?

'but, Bankotsu in Voyager B'Elanna is pretty kick ass-'

'but…B'Elanna is only half Klingon. Out of a fight between B'Elanna and Spock, Spock would win' Bankotsu argued

'well…..probably, but- WHAT?' Sango yelled as she turned around to see who poked her on the back

'Oh, Kuranosuke. Sorry about that…..We'll talk about this later' Sango turned to Bankotsu and then back to Kuranosuke

'Sango….I need to talk to you about something'

'yeah, anything'

'ok….Sango….will you go out with me?'

'yeah, I will'

'really?'

'yeah' Kuranosuke collected Sango in a hug.

…End…..

'wow….your sister likes "Star Trek"?' Miroku asked slightly amused

'yeah, she prefers Voyager better though…but anyway. For that year everything was good, but then the second semester of grade 12 things started to get rough'

….Flash back…

February 10, 1997

'HA! I TOLD YOU! B'Elanna can kick a Vuclan's ass!' Sango and Bankotsu were still arguing about it

'oh shut up' Bankotsu said, annoyed that after 4 years of arguing this subject with Sango that he lost. Sango felt a strong grip on her arm pulling her away.

'Kuranosuke what are you doing?' Sango asked, he didn't respond. Kuranosuke took Sango to a secluded place in the school.

'what were you doing with Bankotsu?' he demanded

'are you Jealous, Kuranosuke….Bankotsu is gay' Sango cupped his face in her hands, Kuranosuke grabbed her hands and roughly removed them

'what's your problem?' Sango asked

'my problem? my problem is that I have a cheating whore for my girlfriend!' Kuranosuke yelled

'what hell does that mean? just cause I'm dating you means I can't have friends who are guys?' Sango yelled back

'no! your mine! and mine alone!'

'well your a conceded ass then, because I'd rather dump your sorry ass, then stop being friends with Bankotsu' Sango yelled, Kuranosuke grabbed Sango's forearms roughly and gripped them tight

'Kuran, your hurting me' Sango tried to pull away

'good!' Kuranosuke yelled at his struggling girlfriend

'let me go you fucking ass!' Sango yelled, earning her a hand slap across the face. Sango stood there in shock, Kuranosuke left the room. Sango just stood there completely shocked.

…End…

'he hit her?' Miroku asked

'yeah….it got worse as time progressed….she would come home with bruises and scars…..I would find out…and she'd beg me not to tell dad…..I obliged, what could I do, to me she wasn't only an older sister, but she was my mom as well…I didn't do anything….whenever he came over, he would rustle my head and I would just glare at him for hurting my sister'

'but why would she stay?'

'because she was scared…but just before grad she had enough'.

…..Flashback…..

June 20, 1997

'Sango, I need to talk to you' Kuranosuke said

'ok….' Sango said shakily, and looked at Kagome, who gave her a look of sympathy.

Kuranosuke and Sango went to the football field

'Sango….I know we had our rough patches….but….will you marry me?' Kuranosuke asked, Sango thought and thought

'say yes already!' Kuranosuke yelled….but it was different….Sango didn't flinch

'no, I will not marry you' Sango turned away and was about to walk but Kuranosuke's strong arms wrapped around her

'no, you will not leave…..your mine Sango, you'll always be mine' Sango wiggled out of his grasp and punched him right in the face as hard as she could. 5 minuets later it was found out the Sango had broken Kuranosuke's nose.

'too bad, we'll have to put out the wedding for longer' Kuranosuke said

'fuck this! Kuranosuke I don't love you, I haven't loved you for like 5 months. I'M DONE! see ya round…not' and with that Sango never talked to him again.

….End…..

'good on her….he didn't deserve her'

'nope he did not' Sango walked in

'Sango!' the two said very startled, Sango gave a look to Kohaku

'go to your room' Sango said to Kohaku

'yes, mam!' Kohaku ran upstairs to the guest room, that used to be Kagome's room.

'so he told ya, huh?'

'yeah….I didn't force him to though…..Sango? why didn't you tell me this before?'

'…..I have problems opening up to people…I was gonna tell you….'

'so…..Have you seen the last Star Trek Voyager episode yet?' Miroku asked, changing the subject

'nope, I haven't' Sango giggled

'well…then we need to' Miroku said, Sango came and sat down next to him. Sango rested her head on Miroku's should as he put his arm around her….both of their feet on the couch, as the went through the channels to fine their show.


	16. Don't Go

August 13, 2001

Miroku and Sango walked Kohaku to the subway station

'ok you got everything?' Sango asked

'yes, Sango I've got everything'

'ok...are you sure you don't want a ride? Miroku has a car he can drive you'

'No, I don't want to impose on you any longer and I take after you, I love the subway'

'ok then...' Sango gave her dear little brother a hug. Sango had her "Janis Joplin" tie-dye tank top on. Kohaku's cheeks were tinged pink and was embarrassed that his head was on her chest. Kohaku heard her sob, Kohaku's face colour turned back to normal, Kohaku wrapped his arms around Sango. After the tearful farewell, Sango and Miroku watched Kohaku get on the subway, his backpack, was filled with his clothes infront of him, just in case of pickpockets. Sango wiped a tear from her eye. It's funny, yesterday she was ready to kill Kohaku, now she didn't want to see him go.

'Let's go home' Miroku whispered after the subway had left the station. Sango didn't say anything, she just nodded. The two walked back to the townhouse. Neither said anything on the way home. Sango didn't even say hello to Koga. She just walked into her house and that was it.

'Sango? How did you meet Koga?' Miroku broke the silence

'well, when I first moved in here when I was 19 years old, Koga introduced himself and we slept together...'

'...oh...that's a charming story...' Miroku didn't know what to say.

' I'm glad you think so' Sango responded with

'you feeling better?' Miroku walked toward Sango and placed a stray strand of hair back into place as she nodded.

'your absolutely gorgeous' Miroku sighed

'thank you' Sango stood on her toes to reward him with a kiss.

'oh thank you for that' Miroku smirked and kissed her again

'Miroku your a perv' Sango said when she felt his hands resting on her butt

'I try' Miroku made Sango laugh, Sango kissed him once more, this time with more passion

'wanna go upstairs?' Miroku asked

'I'm not in the mood...'

'ok...how about we see a movie.

'sounds good'

'alright, shall we go?' Miroku knew the every day at 5:00 a movie theatre near Sango's house showed movies that other theatres had just stopped showing. Miroku took Sango to a movie called "Moulin Rouge" that was released on June 1. The movie ended at 7:07, the two walked back home hand-in-hand.

'thank you for making me feel better' Sango said

'it's fine...although I don't think the movie helped...the ending was quite depressing'

'yes..it was, but all together it was a good movie'

'it was...never been fond of musicals...but I'm sure you were happy that there was a "Queen" song in it'

'yes, not my favourite...but still a good one' Miroku and Sango walked back to her place

'well...I should go' Miroku said

'yeah...I'll see you tomorrow?'

'yeah, and if we don't meet for lunch, you gonna drop by my apartment?' Miroku asked

yeah, I will after work.' Sango kissed Miroku goodbye. Once he left, Sango locked her door. She was now alone, except the company of Kirara. Sango got into her pyjamas and went straight to bed.

...

August 14, 2001

Sango got up at 6:30, made herself breakfast, and got dressed for work. By 7:00 Sango had made it to the subway station. And she was off the subway walking to work at 7:20, and was at work by 7:30.

'Hey Sango' a female voice said

'Vicky?'I thought you quit working to raise your kids?' Sango asked

'I'm only working here for another 2 months'

'so I never heard details' Sango walked over to her friend

'it was a boy, we named him Dylan' Vicky showed Sango a photo

'oh...he's adorable, I can't wait till I have children'

'I thought you never wanted children?' Ash asked

'No, I didn't but...I've been pondering the idea of being married and having children' Sango said

'this Miroku, he must of really changed you' Vicky smiled

'yeah, he did' Sango smiled. The day again was a regular work day, work, talking, arguing, and less yelling then there was when Vicky was pregnant. 5:00 Vicky packed up, and Ash left too. Sango stayed behind, when Rin walked in

'Hello Sango' Rin smiled

'Rin, hello. How are you?'

'I'm fine...I'm not sure if Sesshomaru had told you,but I'm expecting'

'oh! Congratulations!' Sango smiled

'thank you'

'I need to be going, my boyfriend is probably waiting for me' Sango packed up her things, as she continued to talk to Rin. 10 minuets later Sango left her work building and walked to Miroku's apartment. Sango didn't knock, she just let herself in

'Miroku!' she called out as she took off her shoes.

'Hey, babe' He called from the kitchen

'what are you doing?' Sango asked as she walked to the kitchen

I'm making us supper'

'oh? I didn't know you could cook'

'well I can...vaguely' Miroku said, Sango laughed

'add more rosemary' Sango suggested

'this?' Miroku held up a herb container

'no, that's basil' Sango laughed and walked to her lover, and got out the rosemary and put in a pinch in the sauce

'you know I was supposed to be making a romantic dinner for us' Miroku pouted

'if you did we'd both get food poisoning...well seeing how your used to it, I would get food poisoning'

'hey!' Miroku wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck, Sango giggled

'stop that' Sango scolded him, Miroku began to kiss down her neck

'Miroku! Stop it' However Miroku did not stop. Sango turned the stove off and turned around. Miroku started to undo her blouse and kissed every inch of skin that was shown after he unbuttoned each button.

'Let's move to your room' Sango suggested, the two went off and closed the door.

...

. Sango lay flat on her stomach on Miroku's bed, Miroku laying next to her. Miroku moved Sango's hair away from her back only to show a ugly scar, he had seen her scar before, but never asked about it. But now he knew what it was from...Kuranosuke.

'your looking at my scar' Sango suspected, Miroku nodded

'Kuranosuke, once he started to get abusive, He hit me with a still hot pan...it hurt like a bitch. Kagome had to take me to the hospitable... that's when she found out he was abusing me' Sango wrinkled her nose. Miroku sat up and kissed her back, Sango smiled.

'Sango...Will you move in with me?' Miroku asked, Sango looked up at him and sat up, surprised at the question.

'yeah... I will' Sango smiled, Miroku place a hand on her cheek and pressed his lips to her's.

...

Sango and Miroku after much bickering, had decided on buying a new apartment in lower Manhattan.


	17. Old Friend, New Rival

September 8, 2001

'ok….INUYASHA, KOGA! DON'T FIGHT AS YOU CARRY MY GRANDMOTHER'S CHINA!' Sango yell at the bickering two.

'why? why did I invite both of them to help me move?' Sango wondered to herself

'because your an idiot' Kagome responded, Sango glared at her friend

'thanks, I love you too…let's go through my movies' Sango laughed.

53 minuets later

'Inuyasha, where is Sango?' Miroku asked his friend, who was currently having a smoke in the front

'I don't know…I think her Kagome are sorting through movies'

'ok, thanks pal' Miroku hit Inuyasha on the back, causing the other man to have a coughing fit.

Miroku walked to the living room to find the girls sitting on the couch, crying and watching….."The Lion King"…

'The Lion King? really?' Miroku inquired

'but look it's so sad…..his uncle is killing his dad' Kagome sobbed

'how can you be so heartless?' Sango asked

'I'm sorry…but Sango we have bigger problems, then Scar killing Mufasa. We need to be getting your stuff into the new apartment. So let's turn off "The Lion King" and continue packing' Miroku walked over to the TV and turned it off.

'ok…' The girls got up and walked off. Miroku rolled his eyes at the two.

Things didn't wrap up till about 5 o'clock.

Miroku and Sango sat in their not fully furnished apartment. The only furniture they bothered to unpack was kitchen utilities, and the bedroom. They both had agreed on keeping Miroku's bed and Sango's living room.

'ok, so that's most of my stuff, how is things going at your place' Sango asked while she petted Kirara

'um…slowly…..'

'I told you, take Inuyasha'

'no. Have I ever told you what Klutz means in german?'

'no you haven't'

'it means block of wood. You know why? because if wood tried to walk, it would look like Inuyasha' Miroku said, Sango bursted out laughing, not being able to contain it.

'where….did..you …get..that?' Sango said in between breaths

'my dad, he said it to me except instead of picking on Inuyasha he picked on me' Miroku smiled as Sango's laughter went down into giggles.

'ok…we have to have all of our stuff in the new apartment by the 11th' Sango changed the subject

'alright…I think we can manage that'

'of course we can, I'll keep Kagome and Koga , and you can take Inuyasha and Kohaku'

'didn't you just hear my comment on Inuyasha'

'well…you can take Koga….'

'ok I'll stick with Inuyasha'

'sounds good' Sango laughed.

the two stayed up till midnight, listening to music and drinking.

…

September 10, 2001

'ok, and that's it!" Sango cheered as her, Kagome, and Koga finished getting her stuff in the apartment

'how are they doing at Miroku's place?' Kagome asked

'I don't know. Miroku called me about 30 minuets to complain about Inuyasha' Sango responded

'not suprising, the mutt is pretty much a walking piece of wood'

' that is true' Kagome agreed

'then Kagome-'

'no' Kagome cut him off.

'ok Inuyasha put that box over there' the trio heard Miroku's voice

'is that it?' Sango asked

'yes it is' Miroku smiled.

Koga left as soon as Inuyasha walked in the door, Inuyasha had left 5 minuets later to go to a store and get a coke and Hiroshi had come and picked up Kohaku.

'Hello?' a unfamiliar voice called from the open door

'oh Hi, sorry. I'll be with you in a minuet' Sango yelled as she put a handful of books on the shelf.

'Hi I'm your neighbour my name is Michael Nickels' the man introduced himself when Sango got to the door

'Mike? holy you've changed' Sango laughed

'how do you know me?

'I'm Sango Taijiya'

'oh! Sango! how are you?"

'I'm awesome, I'm just moving in as you can see'

'that's good'

'I would invite you in but the place is a mess….unless you don't mind'

'of course I don't'

'alright come on in' Sango closed the door behind him

'sorry for the mess. Kags! come here!'

'Kags as in Kagome Higurashi?'

'yeah, we're still as tight as a Ukrainian dancers braids'

'what is it' Kagome appeared

'Kagome, it's been awhile'

'do I know you?'

'I'm Michael Nickels'

'oh! Mike I didn't recognize you without your headphones, or leather jacket'

'or the greased back hair ' Sango joined in

'looks like you two haven't changed' Michael said in dismay, the two girls broke out in laughter

'nope, we haven't' Kagome chirped as she put a CD in the stereo, which turned out of be "WHAM!' and the song was "Wake me up before you go go"

'of course you would' Michael laughed

'Kagome! what have I said about playing "WHAM!' in my house!" Miroku said as he walked toward the girls

'you said that if I play it in your house, you'll break my CD in half, But technically it's yours and Sango's home'

'fine, who is this?' Miroku asked

'oh this is Michael Nickels. He was like the greaser at me and Kagome's high school'

'thanks' Michael laughed.

Miroku took a good look at this guy. Short brown hair, green eyes, about 6'2.

_'Damn he's at least 2 inches taller then me' _Miroku thought

'So what room are you in?' Sango asked

'I'm in 201, so if you want to drop by you can' Michael smirked

'oh sorry, how rude of me. I'm Miroku Houshi, Sango's boyfriend' Miroku introduced himself

'nice to meet you. So the rumours were true you dumped Kuranosuke's sorry ass'

'yeah I did'

'good, because he did not deserve you. Not to mention he beat you'

'how did you know about that?'

'did you forget about our night together? I saw your scar, and I asked you and told me not to worry about it and just kiss you, remember?' Michael smirked making Sango blush a deep crimson, Kagome look at her friend like "OMFG' and Miroku glaring…still.

'well I should get going, I'll see ya soon, San' Michael winked and left.

'you "did" Michael Rene Nickels?' Kagome screeched

'shh' Sango said

'aww your so lucky…..how you do it?'

'what do you mean?'

'she means how did you get him to sleep with you?'

'it just happened, you know?' Sango looked over at Miroku

'Miroku? are you jealous? don't be I haven't had a thing for him since senior year'

'what do you just take sport in sleeping with guys?'

'what? no, Michael was my first'

'what about Koga?'

'I was joking, dumbass, I would never sleep with Koga. The only people I've slept with is Michael and you'

'how about you two settle this later, I'm here to help unpack, and as soon as Inuyasha comes, me and him are pulling an all nighter drive to Yonkers to get there for my dad's birthday' Kagome broke them up

'fine' the two said at the same time. Sango went back to putting bookson the shelf, Miroku walked up to Kagome and grabbed her hands

'Kagome, have I ever told you how beautiful you are? in fact your much more beautiful then someone I know. Maybe instead of her…Will you bear my children?' Miroku flirted with Kagome. Sango stood there pissed off.

'Kagome, I'm here let's go' Inuayasha walked in

'ok sounds good' Kagome pulled away from Miroku and went to Inuyasha and left. Leaving the two, totally alone.

…..

**Author's note: Thanks for reading this far! like holy, it's going by so fast…that's why I've limited myself to writing one chapter a day. Originally it was gonna be a fact the Sango and Koga slept together when they first met, but after writing this chapter I was like "damn! now Sango seems like a slut!" So that's why Sango meant the Koga thing as a joke. anyway tell me what you think. Next chapter will be up tomorrow! **

**PS. I altered the guy's height in this story, so Inuyasha is about 6'1, Miroku is 6'0 and Koga 5'9. Kagome and Sango are sticking to their original heights so Kagome 5'1 and Sango 5'3.**

**oh and sorry that all of this story isn't edited….yeah…it's been edited by me…..and I suck a editing stuff so sorry but you're gonna have to live with it. **


	18. Knowing Me,Knowing You

Sango stood on one end of the room, her arms crossed over her baggy white shirt. Miroku stood on the other, with his arms crossed over his "Rush" shirt. They didn't say anything, they just stood there glaring at one another.

'my best friend? really?' Sango broke the silence

'so what about it?'

'you flirted with my sister!'

'she's not your sister!'

'by bond she is. god, Miroku have you lost your fucking mind? you don't flirt with you girlfriend's best friend'

'well sorry, but seeing how you were busy talking to the walking hormone, I thought I should keep Kagome company'

'oh my god' Sango rolled her eyes

' no! you know your just as guilty as I am. Your standing there flirting with him, and worse, you slept with him!'

'I was a dumb teenager who was in an unhappy relationship! what the fuck do you except me to do?'

'Not sleep with another guy!….wait….so if we ever become unhappy are you gonna go across the hall and sleep with him?'

'no!' Sango by this point was crying

'jesus fucking christ Sango! you know I trusted you! how am I supposed to trust you, when we live across the hall from some guy you slept with!'

'Fuck! would you shut up Miroku. JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! I didn't tell you because I knew, I knew how you would react. You were fine when I joked about sleeping with Koga, why?'

'because it was a joke!'

'you just figured that out 10 minuets ago!'

'because Koga's a friend! and I know he would never try to get you, but **that** guy who knows may come over tonight and steal you away. I love you too much though Sango'

'but you don't trust me?'

'no I don't'

'why?'

'you wanna know why, because you're a whore! you go around sleeping with guys because your lonely'

'oh that is so not fucking true'

'who knows maybe if we ever marry. I'll be in a conference in San Francisco and your gonna be busy fucking our neighbour'

'that's a bit unfair'

'is it? is it really?'

'YOU KNOW WHAT! I put up with your womanizing and I never get back at you'

'oh yes you do'

'oh? name one time, one time when I took revenge'

'When I ran into my ex-girlfriend, Shima and when we were walking home you ran into some guy and flirted with him'

'that was Bankostu and he's gay! and we were not flirting, we were talking!'

'oh really? _Oh Bankotsu I haven't seen you in like forever_' Miroku mimicked a high a girly voice. Miroku continued, Sango had tears falling from her eyes. Sango raised her hands and walked away.

'no! get back here! we're not done!'

'yes this conversation is over' Sango walked into their room.

'get back here' Miroku grabbed Sango's arm as hard as he could

'Miroku your hurting me' Sango cried, Miroku just continued to stare at her in the eyes. Then reality popped back, and Miroku realized what he was doing. He let go of Sango

'Sango….I'm….' Sango waved him off, walked into their bed room, and slammed the door behind her. Miroku put his ear up to the door and heard her crying. Miroku sat in a striped arm chair and rested his head on his hands

'what have I done?' he asked himself.

…

At 11:00 Sango still hadn't come out of their bedroom. Miroku went to the door, and knocked lightly

'Sango?' He called to her, he turned the door handle, to his surprise was unlocked. Miroku walked into the room, and there she was. Sango was sitting on their bed, her back against the head bored and her legs drawn up, her arms wrapped around her legs, and her head resting on her knees. On the arm Miroku grabbed, he saw a dark ugly bruise showing. Sango looked up, got off the bed and changed her shirt and took off her pants, and climbed into their bed. Miroku did the same thing after he got rid of his clothing except his boxers. They lay back to back. Miroku turned the front of his body to Sango's back, He looks at the bruise on her arm, Miroku sits up and kisses the ugly mark he left. Sango sits up and faces him, Her eyes red and puffy from crying. Miroku kisses her eye lids, then her cheek and then her bruise.

'Miroku….' She grimly said

'Sango, I'm so sorry' Miroku began to cry, he wrapped him arms around Sango

'I'm sorry, I would never mean to hurt you, I love you' Miroku cried as he held Sango in her arms

'Miroku…' Sango pushed away

'I love you too' Sango began to cry as well

'but…..I don't think this is going to work' Sango placed a hand on his face to wipe away a tear, he followed her actions and did the same thing. Miroku just nodded in agreement. They hugged once more. Miroku put on his clothes and packed some up and left. Sango began to cry.

….

**Author's Note: I was crying when I wrote this chapter….anyway, I'll write and upload the next chapter tomorrow. Tell me what you think. Sorry about the bad edit again. **


	19. Dust and Debris

Sango woke up the next day, like any other morning, except with her and Miroku's fight and break up stored into her memory. Sango put on her skinny jeans and her "Beatles" shirt. Sango made herself a cup of tea, called work to say she was sick, and sat down to read "To Kill A Mocking Bird" by Harper Lee. Once Sango was in about the middle of her book, the phone began to ring. Sango went over to it and answered

'Hello?'

'Sango, it's Kagome' she sounded so distressed

'Kags, whats wrong?'

'It's the end of the world' Kagome sobbed

'Kags, we've lived through like more then 20 end of the world warnings….I think we're good'

'no, Sango…it mean it, Look outside' Sango rolled her eyes to see what Kagome was talking about, and that's when she saw it. Grey ash smoke coming from the World Trade Centre.

'Oh my….God….Kags where are you?' Sango asked

'I'm in Yonkers with Inuyasha, were going to stay for longer'

'Kag I gotta go' Sango hung up her phone, and ran downstairs. Onto the street, people all around her were shocked, emergency sirens filled the streets. When all of a sudden another plane crashed into the south tower. Everyone screamed, people began to cry, Sango didn't she just stood there shocked. Then she realized

'Miroku…..' Sango raced back up stairs and dialled Miroku's home phone number as she looked at the horrifying display, no answer. She tried his cell, no answer. Sango grabbed her cell phone and raced back outside and just stared. Her cell began to ring

'Miroku?' Sango answered, her hope regaining

'it's Kohaku'

'Kohaku, where are you?'

'I'm still at school'

'ok, get to my apartment ok?' this was the first time Sango was grateful that Hiroshi had enrolled Kohaku in a Middle school in Lower Manhattan

'ok' Sango hung up on her little brother and just stared at the smoking buildings….so much dust and debris. Sango closed her eyes

'_I'm never going to see him again….oh god, please just for once bring him back to me, please I beg of you_' Sango spoke in her mind, someone poked her on the back, Sango turned around and found her little brother. Kohaku had tears falling rapidly down his cheeks, Sango clutched on to her brother as if she was protecting him from the world and for the first time in 12 years, Sango cried. The Taijiya siblings stood there in each others arms, crying. The heard a building crumble. Sango and Kohaku watched the south building crumble, screams filled the street as dust and debris did. Sango held Kohaku tighter to her.

The north tower fell at 10:28 AM. The siblings had gone back into the apartment before it fell, but they watched it from the window. Kohaku had gotten to school 16 minuets before the first jet had hit the north building and watched until about 9:35 when he called Sango.

4:00 pm

Sango sat on the couch, Kohaku's head resting on her lap and Kirara resting on his stomach, Sango stroked her brother's hair and hummed "She's leaving home" by "The Beatles", Kohaku's favourite "Beatles" song. There was a knock at the door. Sango lifted Kohaku's head and replaced her lap with a pillow. Sango opened the door to find her dad.

'Dad' Sango cried as she hugged her father, he smelled of smoke and debris.

'I'm here for Kohaku'

'ok, Kohaku, wake up. Dad's here for you'

'DAD!' Kohaku ran to Hiroshi and gripped onto for dear life. Sango walked into Hiroshi's open arm, all three of the Taijiya's cried. Hiroshi and Kohaku left an hour later. but before leaving Hiroshi handed something to Sango.

'Here, we found this at the site' Hiroshi handed Sango a leather wallet. Hiroshi left Sango in privacy. Sango walked to her couch, the wallet still in her hands, Sango hesitantly opened it and she saw it, Miroku's driver's license, Sango went through his wallet and found some pictures of him, his mother and father that had been burned on edges, one of Miroku and Mushin, and a picture of Miroku and Sango, laughing on a bench in Central Park in front of the "Imagine" Memorial. Sango began to cry, knowing what this meant….Miroku was gone, wiped from the earth along with 2,996 people.


	20. Blood

September 14, 2001

Sango had barely left her bed since the 11th, She only left to feed Kirara and that was it, After feeding her cat she would crawl back into bed. Sango wanted nothing to do with the outside world right now. Sango did realize that she wasn't the only one who lost someone important to her and Mushin also lost Miroku. Sango's phone rung, Sango ignored it. Sango rolled onto Miroku's side of the bed. Sango placed her head on his pillow and inhales, it smelled like Miroku.

'Miroku….' Sango's tears stained Miroku's pillow.

'come back, please don't go, this wasn't how it was supposed to happen, You were gonna come back from work and take me back, we were gonna marry and have 10 children like you said you wanted. Miroku…come back….I love you' Sango cried herself to sleep, as she had every other night.

…

September 15, 2001

'Ok! let's get some light in here!' Sango was awoken by that voice and her curtains being opened, allowing sun into the room that hadn't seen it for 5 days. Sango threw herself under her blankets.

'oh hell no! get up' the voice pulls Sango's covers off. Sango opens her eyes to see the one and only, Kagome Higurashi.

'what do you want?' Sango asked

'you've been crying a lot, sweetie…..come on, we're gonna get you out of this place. Your father is waiting for you in Brooklyn. San, we gotta get you out of this house…just seeing you like this….it's depressing, don't worry about the apartment Me and Inuaysha will take care of it' Kagome sat on Sango's side of the bed. Sango sat up, she hadn't changed out of her boxers and one of Miroku's shirts since the 11th.

'come on, let's get you cleaned up' Kagome put an arm around Sango, and allowed her to cry. Kagome sent Sango to go take a shower, and get into clean clothes, while Kagome made food. Sango came out of the bathroom, her hair still wet, a pair of cotton shorts and Miroku's "Bob Dylan" shirt. Sango sat at the small table in the middle of the kitchen, Kagome put a bowel of Ramen in front of Sango. Sango ate the Ramen as if she hadn't eaten for 2 weeks….that's when it dawned on Kagome

'Sango,what have you been eating this week?' Sango stopped eating and looked at Kagome

'I'm gonna take that as a no food at all' Kagome sighed, Sango nodded. It was another half an hour when Sango finished her food. Kagome took Sango downstairs to the car.

'wait…you're not driving right?' Sango asked

'no, Inuyasha is' Kagome smiled as Sango got in the back, Kagome got in the front. It was a 25 minuet drive to Brooklyn and another 5 to Sango's neighbourhood.

'We're home!' Kagome called out, Kohaku came running to the door, and looked at his sister, she looked worse then she did on the 11th.

'Welcome home' Kohaku tried smiled, tears welled up in Sango's eye and she hugged Kohaku. Sango let go of her brother and hugged her best friend. Kagome stayed another 10 minuets before going. Leaving Kohaku and Sango in the house alone.

'where is dad?' Sango finally asked

'he's at work' Kohaku explained. Sango nodded.

'I'm going to the bathroom.' Sango ruffled Kohaku's hair before leaving. After 15 minuets, Kohaku started to get worried. Kohaku went to the downstairs bathroom, the door was closed.

'Sango?' no answer, only crashing around and Sango's sobs.

'Sango?'

'Kohaku, go back to the living room and watch TV, I'll be there soon.' Sango called, Kohaku was about to leave when he heard something fall. Kohaku went back to the door and opened it, to find Sango sitting in the middle of the floor, blood staining her legs and pants and her crying in the middle of the floor.

'fuck, I'm sorry Roku…I couldn't do it' Sango sobbed, Kohaku just stood at the doorway looking at the mess, blood going on to the rug.

'I couldn't protect our baby….I'm so sorry' Sango cried, Kohaku stepped around the fallen toiletries and blood to get to his broken sister.

'Sango, come on. Let's get you cleaned up, and we'll take you to a doctor' Kohaku put his arm around Sango

'there's no point…..' Sango sniffled, Kohaku had known what this meant. After the bleeding died down a bit more, Kohaku had gotten Sango to get into pyjama's and rest in bed. Kohaku came every 10 minuets to check on Sango. Hiroshi walked in the house

'is Sango here?'

'she's in her room…..dad…..Sango was pregnant….she had a miscarriage, she's resting. Don't worry I cleaned the bathroom up.' Kohaku explained, the next move by Hiroshi was shocking, Hiroshi had his face buried in his hand, his elbows were resting on his lap and started to cry, Kohaku right along side him started to cry as well.

Later that Night, before Kohaku went to bed he made a detour to Sango's room

'San, you ok?'

'I'm fine'

'ok, I'm going to bed, night'

'Kohaku' Sango called before he left her room

'yeah?'

'Will you sleep with me?'

'ok' Kohaku walked towards his sister and climbed in right beside her. Kohaku had his back facing Sango, who on the other hand had her face to Kohaku's back, Sango wrapped her arms around Kohaku, just as if asking to be protected. Sango and Kohaku hadn't shared a bed since Kohaku was a frightened, 7 year old coming to sleep with his brave, 16 year old sister, this time it was Kohaku's turn to protect the frightened one.


	21. New Beginnings

Setember 21, 2001

10 days…..life around New York City started up again. But life in Sango didn't, she still would sit in her room, thinking whether Miroku jumped from the building or was lost in the building, she didn't want to think about it….but she wanted to know. Sango hadn't contacted anyone since having the miscarriage. She had been a month and Sango knew she was pregnant and was going to tell Miroku the night they finished moving in, but instead they had broken up.

'_it's my fault'_ those were the words that repeated in her head

_'if I had never broken up with Miroku, if I had just asked Michael to leave, Miroku would of been late for work and he wouldn't of died' _ tears began to fall from Sango's eyes, but no noise came from her. She tried to be strong, she really did….but she couldn't. Sango had wiped her tears, she got up and changed into her "Queen" tank top and her jean hot pants, she hadn't wore these clothes since being in a relationship with Kuranosuke…she wondered what Miroku would think about them. Sango shook her head, trying to rid all thoughts of Miroku. Sango walked downstairs to the kitchen table, to find her dad, reading the news paper and drinking coffee.

'I haven't seen you wear that outfit in along time' Hiroshi smiled, Sango managed a smile back.

'daddy' Sango sat beside her dad

'you haven't called me that since you were in grade 9'

'new world, new me I guess'

'yeah….you ok?'

'yeah, I'm fine now….dad….can I move back home?'

'yeah…of course you can'

'it's just that….I already sold the townhouse and I don't think I can bare to be in that apartment without Miroku, and….I miss home'

'I think those are great reasons' Hiroshi placed everything down, and hugged his daughter. Sango got on a subway to take her to another part of Brooklyn and got off at the closest station. Sango walked in the graveyard, and found who she was looking for. Sango kneeled in front of the grave, it read

In loving memory of

Tomoyo Taijiya

1956-1989

Loved Wife and Mother

'Hey mom…I haven't visited you since grade 12, I'm sorry…I've never been a good daughter have I? but you always did your best…..Kohaku inherited your smarts, he's insanely bright….he does get picked on, but it's nothing that his big sister can't take care of. I'm sorry…..I haven't been able to be strong these past few days. I came here to ask you….will you take care of Miroku in heaven? he's a slob and he also has womanizing habits….but I love him….oh! and also please take care of the baby…I couldn't and baby deserves some one to take care of them. I'll visit Miroku's grave in a few days, I never went to his funeral so I at least better pay my respects to him and apologize. I have to go…..I'm out of Miroku and my apartment, I'm moving back home, so I'll be closer and I'll visit you every thursday….mom…..I love you' Sango kissed her fingers and touched them to the grave, she felt a tear fall. Sango got up and left.

Sango got on the subway to get to the apartment. Sango sat down, then she noticed that she was sitting where Miroku had asked her out, She smiled remembering the memory…how she loved the subway. Sango got off at the station near what was The World Trade Centre, Sango refused to look in that direction and continued to walk home. Going up the stairs, she ran into Michael.

'Hey, I haven't seen you around for a week, I knocked on your door and no one answered'

'yeah, I've been living back in Brooklyn with my family'

'ahh, that's understandable, I heard you fighting with your boyfriend, is that why?'

'no, we broke up and….he lost his life in 9/11' Sango fought tears

'oh…I'm so sorry….'

'don't be, it's not your fault….' Sango smiled sadly and continued to go up the stairs. Sango walked into the apartment, it was empty….Sango looked toward the stereo and smiled. She took a "Queen" CD from the holder. Sango smiled when the song '"Somebody to Love" came on. Sango began to pack boxes when she realized it had started to rain.

_Can anybody find me somebody to love? _

_Each morning I get up I die a little _

_Can barely stand on my feet _

_Take a look in the mirror and cry _

_Lord what you're doing to me _

_I have spent all my years in believing you _

_But I just can't get no relief, Lord! _

_Somebody, somebody _

_Can anybody find me somebody to love? _

_I work hard every day of my life _

_I work till I ache my bones _

_At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own - _

_I get down on my knees _

_And I start to pray _

_Till the tears run down from my eyes _

_Lord - somebody - somebody _

_Can anybody find me - somebody to love?_

Sango sung along with Freddie Mercury, She loved the Brits so much, amazing music. Sango stopped singing….and got lost in thought.

'Man, it's really coming down' a voice came from the door. Sango snapped her head toward the door….

'oh my god' she began to cry, the person smiled. Sango stood and walked towards them.

'Miroku?' Sango touched his shoulder to make sure he was real, he was.

'oh my god' Sango cried harder

'Sango, don't cry' Miroku placed her chin in-between his forefinger and thumb, and smiled at her, he received a slap.

'you asshole' Sango cried as she wrapped her arms around him

'I know' Miroku laughed and he was crying as well.

'I love you' Sango whispered

'I love you too' Miroku held onto her tighter.

Turned out Miroku was late for work that day, and he had just got on the block when the first jet crashed. Afterwards Miroku tried calling, coming over, but no one answered. Until one day he found the key to the apartment and opened it, but no one was home, and he assumed the worst. The two didn't say anything, they didn't kiss, they just stood there holding each other.

….

**Author's Note: Second last chapter, thanks for reading this far! it's totally awesome. I don't own anything except the story. **


	22. Leaving the Past

September 21, 2003

It was a small service, they didn't want anything too big. There were only 5 people present: Inuyasha , Kagome , Hiroshi, Kohaku and Mushin.

"do you Miroku Nicholas Houshi, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part" the pastor spoke

"I do'"Miroku smiled at Sango, she only wore a simple white sundress that fell to her knees, Her hair hung in loose curls down her shoulders, her makeup was light, unlike it was on her first date with Miroku.

"Do you Sango Taijiya, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" the pastor resumed

"I do" Sango looked at Miroku. He wore an elegant black suit; his hair pulled back into a loose ponytail.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife." The pastor paused, and took a moment to smile at the anxious couple.

"You may now kiss the bride" He spoke after what seemed, to Miroku and Sango, a decade. Miroku didn't think twice about it; he instantly placed his right hand in her hair, and pulled her towards him. He pressed his lips to hers, gently at first, but progressively getting more passionate. Sango smiled into the kiss, and Miroku felt the loving gesture and returned it. They slowly pulled away from each other, eyes locked on each other's. Sango, suddenly realizing her happiness, began to giggle.

"I love you, Sango" he whispered into her hair.

November 10, 2004

Sango stood at the kitchen counter, making supper for her and Miroku in their apartment. The aroma of scalloped potatoes and farmer sausage filled the air as they baked. She didn't notice Miroku come in, until he had his hands resting on her hips. He began kissing her neck and sucking on her earlobe.

"Miroku", she giggled as he continued to kiss her neck.

"Stop it honestly!' She giggled, biting her lip. Miroku could tell she was joking and didn't obey.

"Mmm, you look so beautiful, I can't resist you" Miroku whispered in her ear.

"Miroku", Sango turned to face her husband.

"'What is it?" Miroku quickly brushed the hair from her face to behind her ear, and left his hand there. He looked into her eyes, while his were filled with concern. She was scared, and nervous to tell him. She knew he would be surprised, and hoped that any other emotions he felt would be positive, but there was still a part of her brain that insisted otherwise. She promptly told that section to shut the hell up .She hesitated for a moment, trying to get the words out properly.

'I-I'm...p-pregnant' Sango reluctantly whispered. Miroku opened his mouth silently. He stood there in shock.

"_Sango's….PREGNANT? PREGNANT? But, how can this be? We were _so_ careful…I guess this has to be a blessing….maybe I'm overthinking…._ "

"Miroku...please, please say something, _anything_!" Sango begged, interrupting his thoughts, but snapping him back to reality.

"_Oh my god, SANGO!" _He continued his thoughts, "_I've been thinking here for AGES! She must be getting anxious…okay, say something Miroku…SAY SOMETHING YOU STUPID OAF!"_

Miroku kissed her, it was all he could do. He had to make sure he could _feel. _He was so surprised, and well, he didn't even know _what _else he felt. He stood there silently as his mind ran.

"_Well I guess this is a LITTLE better than leaving her in the silence….I really am a coward…MAN UP MIROKU! YOU CAN DO IT! YOU ARE A MANLY MAN!"_

This time, Sango didn't even have to bring him back to Earth. He warmly smiled at her, and began to speak.

"Oh my god...Sango, I'm so happy" Miroku said, while throwing his arms in the air, in a fashion similar to a seven year-old on Christmas morning.

"I'm glad!" Sango began to laugh, a little more maturely than her "manly" husband, Miroku. He pressed his forehead to hers, containing his emotions. He could express those later when, say, Sango wasn't in the room.

"Wait... doesn't this mean we need a bigger house?" Miroku realized.

"I mean, I don't want my kid growing up thinking they're a cousin to the sardine because we've been squished in here our whole lives."Sango laughed, and agreed with her husband.

"I guess that's probably true." Sango giggled.

The happy couple moved from their Lower Manhattan apartment, to a character house in Harlem, where their child could grow up carefree and happy.

Turns out, Sango is expecting twins.

Miroku now has double the emotions to express when Sango isn't home.

July 14, 2005

Miroku had taken the day off, the babies were due any day now, and Miroku wanted to be there when it happened. Sango wanted those things commonly referred to as "children" O-U-T. NOW. She was starting to get moody, as all pregnant ladies do. I mean, YOU try having, no, not one, but two little monsters inside of your stomach for months, and I bet YOU wouldn't be too happy either. During the 5th month of her pregnancy, she was almost always coming on to Miroku. I mean, HELLO HORMONES! Haven't had to deal with you since my teenage years…it's really been too long. Sango let out a big sigh of frustration.

"I. HATE. EVERYTHING!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"EEEEEENOUGH! Enough with the two, wretched THINGS growing inside me! ENOUGH with the RAGING hormones! I've been thirteen, and I DON'T WANT TO GO THERE AGAIN!" Sango continued,

"JUST…..ENOUGH!"

She began to sob. Miroku, noticing her frustration, came to place a hand on her shoulder.

"Any day now, love. Stop worrying." Miroku tried to console her.

"Yeah...I know! I just want these things out of me. I'm sore, I haven't had a good sleep in 4 months, and people are always touching my stomach and commenting on how big I am. I'm sorry, but I don't walk around all high and mighty petting other people's stomachs and commenting on their weight, so WHY DOES EVERYONE INSIST ON DOING IT TO ME! I just want to be able to wear my band shirts, my skinny jeans and my hot pants' Sango cried angrily.

"And soon you will, my dear, and you're gonna be a great mother"

Miroku held his wife tenderly.

"Miroku..." Sango said, concerned.

"Yeah, what is it Sango?" Miroku replied.

"My water broke…"

"Shit!...I Mean…Good? I mean…"

"SHUT UP, AND GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL!" Sango interrupted impatiently.

"Coming dear, right away dear." Miroku felt as if he was dancing on fragile glass when he talked to his wife.

Miroku drove Sango to Harlem Hospital Centre. Miroku had called everyone they knew to tell them that their babies were on the way.

It had been 15 hours and the twins were still not born.

"Fuck, get these things out of me. NOW" Sango screamed as she clenched her teeth.

Miroku sat beside her, his head in his hands. He took a second to slowly turn his head sideways to look directly at her.

"I know you're frustrated, but you need to be patient!" Miroku stammered back ironically impatiently.

Miroku, looking back on it now, regretted that, due to the fact that it was another 9 hours before Sango began to push.

"1….2…3….. PUSH!" the doctor instructed. Sango did as she was told and held in her screams. She gripped Miroku's hand for support…well grip wasn't really the correct word….more like crushed Miroku's hand. For about 30 minutes she repeated the same cycle, until the first child was born.

"It's a girl!" The doctor told them as he handed the baby to the nurse to clean. It was another 30 minutes before the second child was born.

"it's another girl" the doctor told them as he handed the second baby to the nurse to clean. The nurse had returned with both the girls. He placed both of the girls in Sango's arms, she began to cry not out of sadness, but of happiness. The girls looked exactly like one another: dark hairs on the top of their head, they hadn't opened their eyes yet so they couldn't tell whether if they had Miroku's Violet eyes or Sango's chestnut eyes. Miroku took the girls from Sango, as she began to drift to sleep. Both Miroku and Sango had agreed on calling their babies Sakura and Sayuri. After another 24 hours in the hospitable, Sango was discharged.

Getting used to having two new lives in the house took much adjusting to, but they eventually got used to it.

September 10, 2006

Sango sat on the living room floor with her one year old girls sitting on her lap, waiting for Miroku to come home from work. Sakura stood and wobbled around on her chubby legs, where as Sayuri liked to stay close to Sango. Sango began to cuddle with her second born, causing her first born to wobble back to her mother and sister to join in on the cuddling.

"DADA!" the girls shrieked as Miroku walked to the house, he immediately walked over to his girls and picked the twins up from Sango's lap, Miroku kissed both of the girls, Sango stood and Miroku planted a kiss on Sango's lips.

"alright you two, I let you stay up to welcome home dad, but it's time to go to sleep" Sango took Sayuri from Miroku's hold. Sango and Miroku put the girls to bed, the two stood out in the hall.

"Miroku...I'm pregnant...again"

Miroku stood there in shock…..his mind running loose, just as it did when he found out she was pregnant with the twins. Sango stood there waiting for a response

"Miroku…I know that your mind is runing loose right now but….could you say something instead of standing there with your mouth open'

'right! sorry…I'm just….'

'shocked?'

'yeah….I didn't know we could still have children'

'if you hadn't realized I'm only 26 and your 31'

'right….Sango' Miroku began to laugh. Miroku pressed his forehead to Sango's, his chin length hair falling out of it's ponytail, as if to hide them both from the world.

May 17,2007

Sango went into labour at 1:00 in the morning and the same routine came into play from 2 years ago. Labour pains, driving to the hospitable, Sango yelling, Miroku dancing on fragile glass…wait no…cracked fragile glass, and crushing Miroku's hand. However this time it didn't take 24 hours to bring a new life in the world, instead at 7:00 in the morning Miroku and Sango's son was born into the world. They had decided on the name Makoto for him. Sango held her boy, when Miroku brought the twins in. Who had been in the waiting room with their Grandpa Hiroshi and Uncle Kohaku.

'boy or girl?' Sakura inquired as her and her twin looked at their brother as if they just had discovered a new life form.

'you have a brother' Miroku said as he place the girls next to their mother. Miroku stroked his son's head, then kissed his wife's forehead. He thought it strange that on this day 7 years ago, Miroku had gone to _Tout Va Bien _with Sango for their first date, and how on that day their life together began.

…..

Inuyasha and Kagome eventually got married after having their first child together. After high school Kohaku went into plant sciences at university, where he met Nicole Durless. Hiroshi moved from Brooklyn to Manhattan where he could be closer to work and to his children. Mushin…well never got rid of his drinking habits. As for Miroku and Sango? Well Makoto was their last child, Sango refused to go past 3 children, much to Miroku's dismay. They continued to live in Manhattan, even though that they were constantly reminded of that tragic day of 9/11, they had their love to push through it.

The End.

…

**Author's note: thanks for reading my story. My friend is sitting behind me laughing her ass off…..not funny. Anyway I hope you enjoyed Subway Girl! Thanks for reading once again. The only reason why this one was edited because my grammar nazi friend really wanted to edit it. and not all of it was edited….sorry bout that…she got bored…ANYWAY THANKS!**

–**Tamora Sky **


End file.
